The Angel's Message
by A Hunter's Journal
Summary: Seeking a new ally against The Darkness, Castiel pays the Slayer a visit. One-Shot


Buffy was not entirely certain how she had found herself in this predicament. Earlier that night she was peacefully asleep, dreaming about cookies, unicorns, and a certain vampire with a soul, only to have herself woken up by a rather loud thud and a deep groan. She now found herself slamming a rather tall, blue-eyed man into the wall of her bedroom.

It was a bit of a challenge to make out his features in the dim light, but Buffy could tell that the intruder's left eye was bruised and his lower lip, torn. His white shirt ripped apart as if it was chewed on by a wild bear. His trench coat was stained in blood and the Slayer was not certain if it was his or not.

"I didn't come here to fight," he croaked.

"Well, you don't seem like you're here to be buddies either," Buffy remarked on the stranger's appearance.

"You'll just have to trust me," he pleaded.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I need your help," at his response, Buffy found herself loosening her grip around the man's neck and slowly backing away. She kept a close eye on this individual for she had no idea what to expect from this man. He seemed weakened, bloody and broken. While Buffy did doubt that the stranger posed a threat to her (or to Dawn who sleeping the next room), she did not have a single doubt in her mind that this individual was not human. She was not sure why she thought so exactly, but he seemed to radiate with power. Faint, yet not human. "What are you?" she could not help but ask that question.

"My name is Castiel," he adjusted his coat and stood straight, "and I'm an Angel of the Lord," at the very exact moment, lightning flashed and illuminated the room revealing Castiel's broken wings expanded.

"An angel?" Buffy was not entirely certain what she felt about this revelation. Confused? Probably. Surprised? Most definitely. She had encountered many supernatural creatures, but not once had she encountered an Angel, nor had uncovered any evidence to support their existence. Not even during her time in heaven, did she meet an angel.

"Yes," Castiel sighed at her question, "Angels do exist,"

"And you need my help?" Castiel nodded in response.

"Why would an angel want my help?" Buffy asked. "I mean, did you lose your harp?"

"I don't play a harp," Castiel stated, earning him an eye roll from the Slayer.

"So tell me, Cas. You mind if I call you Cas?"

"Everyone seems to call me that," he said with another sigh.

"Well, Cas, care to explain why you're here?"

"The end of the world,"

Of course, Buffy thought miserably, another apocalypse. What is it with Big Bads and apocalypses?

"I think I've handled enough world ending scenarios to last a lifetime. Call The Avengers, maybe they'll be interested,"

"I don't see how a fictional team of characters will be of any help,"

Buffy rubbed her head in frustration. Clearly, her quips would be lost on the angel. Where is Xander when you need him? she thought. He'd appreciate my quips.

"What exactly are we dealing with this time?" Buffy asked with a rather defeated tone.

"The Darkness,"

"Sounds lovely,"

"The Darkness is no laughing matter, Slayer," Buffy was slightly taken aback by the angel's tone. He was not particularly loud, yet anger was evident in his voice and to say that this did not please the Slayer would be a great understatement. She crossed her arms and she would have looked much more intimidating doing so had she not been wearing her yummy-sushi pajamas. "So, what exactly is this Darkness?"

"The Darkness is a primordial, amoral entity. It existed long before this world or any other. It existed long before the Archangels. Before Death," he paused for a second and started to pace the room. "Long before God," he finally added.

"So what exactly do you want me to do? Turn on the lights?" Buffy said in jest and to her surprise, the angel rolled his eyes.

"If only it were that simple. It is said that it took the combined might of God and the Archangels to defeat it. God sealed The Darkness away,"

"And now I'm guessing it is back," Buffy remarked.

"Exactly, the seal that kept it locked away has been unlocked and The Darkness is now loose unto the world,"

"So why doesn't God just lock it away, again?"

"Because God has, what's the phrase? Oh yes, left the building,"

"So, what? God decided to take a vacation?" Sighing, Castiel nodded at Buffy's question.

"Well what about the Archangels, if God's out of the picture then what about them?"

"The situation with the Archangel's is a little complicated," Castiel responded. "You're our only hope,"

"Then make it not complicated. Look, I get it, new Big Bad comes rolling to town, trying to destroy the world, been there and done that," Buffy took in a deep breath. "But why me when there are hundreds of other Slayers out there?"

"Because they are not you," Castiel stated as a matter of fact. "You were the one who lead all those other Slayers against The Darkness during the last days of Sunnydale,"

"Whoa, back up. I never faced The Darkness,"

"I'm sorry; you have faced The First Evil, did you not?" Castiel asked, confused.

"Well yes, but..." it was now Buffy's turn to be confused.

"Even thought The Darkness was sealed away, it's very existence had... unforeseen effects upon creation and The First Evil is one of those effects,"

"So The First was born from The Darkness?"

"Yes," Castiel quit his pacing and looked over at the Slayer. "And this is why your help is greatly required,"

Rubbing her forehead in frustration, Buffy thought about the information that had just been revealed to her. There was a small part of her that wished to refuse, that believed that did not wish to partake in another battle, yet she knew that refusing may lead to countless deaths and -if the angels could not stop The Darkness- the end of the world. Buffy could not bear either thought. Sighing, she looked over at Castiel. "What do you want me to do, exactly?"

"Pack your things. Come morning, you will be visited by two brothers," he told her. "And yes, you can trust them. They are friends," considering his tone, Buffy doubted they were more than simple friends to the angel. Should she hazard a guess, she'd say that their relationship was similar to the one she had with Xander and Willow. Buffy brushed those thoughts aside and nodded at angel.

"Good," he said and with a flap of his wings, he vanished. So that's how he burst into my house, Buffy thought. She looked over at her clock and noticed it was four in the morning. She took in a deep breath and lay down on her bed. "Another apocalypse," she muttered miserably. "Must be Tuesday."


End file.
